A supporting structure for an electric vehicle is described in EP 0 559 176 A1. A plurality of batteries can be disposed in the supporting structure such that during a crash of the electric vehicle the batteries can be displaced from their respective fixing position along a predefined target route to a target impact component. In this way, the braked mass should be able to be at least partly reduced during the crash.